


Twenty-Five

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, And Lots of It, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chilled goes through a lot of shit in this, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, I don't know why I like to hurt you so much Chilled, Jack/Mark - Freeform, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, aleks/james/kevin (the creatures/cow chop), felix/cry - Freeform, seamus/jordan (the creatures), side pairings include:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first person who you run into is a girl.</p><p>(In which Chilled meets twenty-five people during the apocalypse, makes friends, falls in love and has his heart ripped out too many times to count.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: I had so much fun writing this oneshot, you have no idea. I don't even like Zombie AUs that much. I just really like writing Chilled. I have no idea if the people in this oneshot even know Chilled, but I wanted to include them anyway.
> 
> AO3 Note: It took forever to upload this seeing as the amount of pairings in this fic. Jesus.
> 
> Edit (15/4/17): Honestly, I think this may be the only youtuber fic I've ever written that I'm actually proud of.

The first person who you run into is a girl.

 

She's got wild eyes and a bright smile and some of her hair is purple, and she's probably one of the craziest people you've ever met, but she looks through you like you are not even there and behind that exterior lies a broken and shattered past, and at scrutiny the look is her eyes is less wild and more vulnerable.

 

She never tell's you her name, and you never tell her yours, and by the first night together, you've become 'Chilled' and she's become 'Minx'. There is a lot you don't know about her, why she wakes up panting every night, screaming out for someone's help, and there is a lot she doesn't know about you, why you will barely kill another one of those creatures again, but that doesn't matter.

 

By your fifth week together, you are almost what you could call 'good friends', but you are split up while fighting off the monsters, and a day later, when you run back to see what has happened, you find her tattered jacket ripped to shreds on the ground below, bullets by its side. She's not there, not anywhere else safe in town, and, unless she ran off and never came back, you have a feeling she is either dead or one of those, and the thought makes you sick to your stomach.

 

-

 

The second and third are lovers.

 

One is tall and armed with a bow and arrow and the other is short, blonde and full of sarcastic wit. They welcome you with open arms, but they look at you like they can't bare to see you. You figure they had lost someone close, by the way they never leave each other's side and the agony in their eyes.

 

You stay the night, huddled up in a sleeping bag, and you leave the next morning.

 

You don't even know if they survived the day or not.

 

-

 

The fourth, and technically fifth and sixth, is not one, not two, but three guys, but they are stuck together like glue, so much so that one could not possibly exist without the others.

 

One's brunette and done with the world, the next is curly haired and just plain angry, and the last towers over the rest but just tries to make everything better.

 

The first doesn't talk much but the others call him Aleks, the second acts like an asshole but begrudgingly tells you his name is James, and the lest tells you he's Kevin with a happy grin on his lips.

 

They fit together like pieces of a puzzle, best friends, comrades, maybe even something more, if the softness of the two darker haired companions when they look at the silent boy is anything to go by.

 

You're not as close as you were with Minx, even if you spend months with them and only weeks with the girl, but you force yourself away when they get too close, because in a world like this attachments aren't needed. After the misery of losing him and losing her, it's too much to go through again, because you know you won't last long if it comes to that point. 

 

Still, you come to know them fairly well, enough until your pretty sure you can piece together a history for the three. Parts of a larger group, until they got split up. They mention a guy called Kootra, who was tall and possibly not the brightest tool in the shed, and talk often about a cynical blonde, and it makes you wonder if these three are connected to the two you've met before, but you never tell them what you know of those they've lost along the way, because you could never be sure that the couple you met made it out of that town alive.

 

When it finally comes time to part your ways, your heart burns in your chest, and you know for a fact that you'll never see these three ever again. You've come to see these men as friends, and leaving them behind is unsurprisingly difficult, but you have to. They are going to look for their missing loved ones and you are just going to keep on moving forward.

 

You hope they survive, but the moment they drive away, you know they are going to fall.

 

-

 

The seventh is just one person, but he has enough personality for four.

 

He's a happy to lucky guy who won't shut up, but his jokes make you laugh and the quirky personality helps fill a portion of the hole in your heart with enough space for a hundred people.

 

He hides his name from you for weeks, revealing letter by letter, until you have guessed, and he fakes fury, but you know this man by now, and his antics make you giggle more than you have in months.

 

The man, now known to you as Mark, is almost as broken as you, you realise one night, as he shifts in his sleep and mutters the name Jack again and again and again. But, like the others, you never say anything, and the both of you smile through your agony. You are used to it by now, and by the looks of it, it's become a habit for him too.

 

You, similar to the parting from your first friend you made out in this wasteland, get spilt up, only there is less zombies and more confusion. The layout of the new town is not what you expected, and it's hard to navigate the small streets through a thick fog that has settled there. The next day, you see him. He's on top of a hill, looking around, a hand above his eyes, and when he sees you, his face lights up. He waves, and you wave back, and you both shout that you'll see each other again.

 

You both know that's a lie.

 

-

 

The eighth and ninth are complete opposites.

 

The first one you see is blonde and hyperactive, with headphones slung clumsily around his neck and a permanent smirk on his face. The next is a brunette with a stark white mask covering his face, with what looks like a poker face drawn on perfectly with a black marker. He's quiet and calm, with a deep voice and a glare that can pierce through his mask. But both of them laugh like the world is ending - which, isn't surprising, considering it is - and their chuckles sound like heaven itself.

 

You can tell just from the affection in Cry's voice and the smile shining in Pewd's eyes that these are not men defeated by the world around them. They are men united against a struggle, but they don't let it get to them. They never tear up, at least, not in front of you, and they act as if the zombies are simple pests. You are not sure if you think they're stupid or brave, but the admiration and respect is there nonetheless.

 

You think they are the most cheerful people you've seen in years, and the most lovesick. They cuddle, and kiss, and try the best to shove their relationship in your face, and as much as you act like you hate it, it makes you happy to see these two so unaffected by the world around them. Despite this, despite everything, you know that they are like you. They talk about 'Ken' with a softness you have never heard out of either of their lips and you know they have gone through similar to you.

 

But, suddenly, one day they are gone. None of their stuff is left behind, except one of Cry's many masks, and there is once again a gaping hole in your heart, but even bigger than before, and you sob for the first time in a while.

 

You constantly wonder what happened to the duo, even though you know you'll never get to find out.

 

-

 

You fall in love with the tenth.

 

He's a beautiful man, with chocolate eyes and a warm smile and jokes that make you giggle harder than Mark. He gets to you in a way that you haven't felt in a while, and in months you and him are an inseparable pair. 

 

You kiss him, the first kiss you've had since he'd died, and it's like everything right in the world coming together at once, fireworks going off in your brain, and he feels like perfection against you. It feels like first love all over again, but stronger, bigger, better, and you feel safe and secure when he holds you.

 

You last a year here, with a constant hand to hold, until hell breaks loose. All you can remember from that fateful day is a voice screaming at you to run, the sound of tearing flesh, those horrible, horrible moans, the clatter of a gun to the ground, and one shout,

 

"Max!"

 

You run and run and run, with nails digging into your palms, until you collapse to the ground and just cry for the man you are in love with. You never got over the pain of losing one. And now you've lost the second.

 

You are pretty sure the world hates you.

 

-

 

The eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth and seventeenth come in a group.

 

One's got a pretty face but a foul mouth, the next is plump and in love with batman, the next seems to have an unhealthy obsession with chickens, the one after that is just plain friendly, the next has a large beard and a warm smile, the one after that has rather fluffy hair and the last is a mischievous grinned with glasses.

 

You run into them for just a moment, and it seems to you that they are much like two of the groups you've met before, and you're pretty sure you hear one mutter about a 'Hoardan' - whatever that may be - and Seamus disappearing, and a trio of boys who got away from them, but you're brain is still fuzzy from previous events, so maybe it was just your imagination.

 

You are too broken from the last encounter you had with a human to notice any real details about them, or the way that they work, but they all seem to hold a soft spot for each other, and the way they look at each other with trust shimmering in their eyes reminds you of better times, so you try your best not to stare.

 

It lasts just a second, but their meeting imprints on your mind, because of the thought that they might be the last people you will ever see alive. The population of monsters is increasing and you start to think that one day it will just be you. Anthony - or Chilled now, you haven't been Anthony since your precious Adam died - will be the last one standing, you, with just a Mario hat on your head and a frown in your eyes, will be the last human left. Or maybe, you aren't human anymore. After all, you've seen so many of them monsters - who used to be people, you remind yourself - fall to your own hands, and your Max because of your carelessness, and your Adam to one of your own bullets. Really, are you human anymore?

 

Honestly, you aren't sure anymore.

 

-

 

By the time you meet the eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth and twenty-first, you have stopped caring.

 

One's got dark skin, the next has got brown hair, the one after that is ginger, and the last has green eyes. You can no longer be bothered to see character, or personality, because what does it matter. They'll leave or disappear or die. 

 

But they prove you wrong on that one. You find warmth in Tom's smile, amusement in Galm's rage, joy in Smarty's laugh, and... what feels like love in Ze's eyes.

 

You're not sure the difference between emotions now, or what real love feels like, but when you look into emerald and laugh along with one of his jokes, it feels like it. When he kisses you straight on the lips just to see you stutter, it feels like it. When he curls around your back and soothes you to sleep, it sure as hell feels like it.

 

But the thoughts of Max and Adam plague you, and your pretty sure that you're in love with three people, one who died to you, one who died to your lack of care, and one who is still alive but who could fall at any moment.

 

And, God, does he fall. It takes the strength of you and the others to rip the zombie off him, only for it to go for Smarty. Glam and Tom try to save him, but only get pulled into the fray, and you watch in horror as the man you are in love with and the friends you have made get torn apart by a creature hell bent on getting his next meal. All of them scream at you to run, but all you can do is stare, because this is what has happened to probably all the people you care about, and the faces of them blur with the people you've lost, and only the howl of the zombie can break through.

 

You run, you run so fast, and you throw yourself into the car you stole, and cry yourself to sleep at the wheel, not caring if they get to you. You're sick of it all. You just wished it could end. There is a gun in your pocket, and it's loaded with bullets, but you can't pull the trigger, because you know that's not what they want. So you keep on going. 

 

Just for them.

 

-

 

The twenty-second, twenty-third and twenty-fourth are probably nice people. The twenty-fifth is not.

 

He's got his arm outstretched, gun in hand, his eyes glinting with insanity. The guy in the beanie next to you holds his guitar case in front of him, while the girls link hands. The man waves his gun about frantically, from you to the boy to the girls, like a horrific game of eeny, meeny, miny, moe. The look in their eyes is filled with hope and adrenaline, and you notice, with little argument, that your eyes haven't been like that in a long time. And that is what helps you decide to do.

 

In a moment of stupidity, you rush forward and grab the gun. The man isn't expecting it, if the confused look is anything to go by, and neither are those behind you, showing their surprise through small gasps. You yell at them, telling them to run, as fast as they can, and get the hell out of here. 

 

You are sure they started running, because you can hear their frantic footsteps, but you are not sure how far they got, because the gun goes off and your hands slip and you fall to the fall into blackness.

 

The last thought you have is that you hope those strangers got to safety.

 

-

 

You awaken to a bright light shining in your eyes.

 

It's hard to see, and you have to squint, but all you can make out is three figure looming above you, and multiple voices calling your name.... actually, no, one voice calling your real name and two calling for the nickname you gave yourself back at the start.

 

You know their voices, you've heard each a million times before, and your eyes widen with shock and happiness and tears start to form.

 

"A-dam? Max? Ze?" you utter each name as your voice cracks, and a soft hand comes to brush away your tears.

 

"We're here, Chilled," you hear a voice whisper, and you break down as three sets of arms hold you in a hug.

 

"You guys are never leaving again, you hear me?"

 

"We hear you, Anthony."


End file.
